


Две сестры и почти никакого волшебства

by Le_Cygne8



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cygne8/pseuds/Le_Cygne8
Summary: Истории имеют свойство повторяться. Но никогда не угадаешь заранее, в чём именно будет повтор.Примечание: AU в каноне, часть цикла "Дары Льва"
Kudos: 7





	Две сестры и почти никакого волшебства

— Поверить не могу, что вижу тебя живой. Или… я умерла? Прямо в своей спальне? От чего?

— Нет-нет, с тобой всё в порядке, Сьюзен. 

Королева Люси прикоснулась к зеркалу со своей стороны. Сьюзен, обычная женщина, приложила руку к отражению, ладонь к ладони. Даже у взрослой, у Люси, как и всегда, ладошка была меньше, чем её. Сьюзен тепло улыбнулась. Как же она хотела бы обнять Люси.

— Аслан подарил мне возможность увидеться с тобой.

— Ты всегда была его любимицей, Люси. 

— Это правда.

В сердце не кольнуло завистью. Железнодорожная катастрофа разлучила их. Только Люси, наверное, Аслан бы и позволил то, о чём Сьюзен могла лишь бесплодно мечтать: о новой встрече. Сьюзен не завидовала, сейчас она была благодарна за возможность увидеться хоть так, через зеркало.

Люси продолжала:

— Но ты моя любимая старшая сестрёнка, Сьюзи. Что бы ни происходило и что бы кто ни говорил, даже ты сама. Я люблю тебя.

Сьюзен прикрыла глаза. Не нужно плакать. Этой боли столько лет, встреча ничего не изменит. 

— Я верила, что с тобой всё будет в порядке. Могла сомневаться в Аслане, в Нарнии, но не в тебе и братьях. Так глупо — отказалась от Нарнии, но, когда ваш поезд… поезд… я верила, что вы окажетесь в Нарнии, потому что в неё верили вы. Я не ошиблась?

— В порядке — это относительно, — улыбка Люси вышла невесёлой, — но в Нарнии — это уж точно.

— Люси? — Сьюзен встревожилась. 

И в самом деле. Вряд ли бы Люси заглянула просто поболтать. Соскучиться по сестре — недостаточно важная причина столкнуть две реальности, ведь так?

— У нас мало времени. Прошу тебя, пожалуйста, позаботься о моём ребёнке. В Нарнии грядут тёмные времена. Я хочу, чтобы малышка Лили узнала что-то, кроме борьбы. Пусть Аслан говорит, что мир от мира тянутся тени, что перемена ничего не изменит, но я верю в лучшее.

— Аслан прав. Мой мир — не сказка, ты ведь это ещё помнишь, Люси? Или забыла наше детство? 

— Я верю в лучшее, Сьюзен. В нашу семью, в наше детство. Думаю, я помню его лучше, чем ты. Безусловно, вам с Питером было тяжелее, но вы подарили мне довольно беззаботное детство. Я знала, на кого могу положиться, знала, кого люблю и кто любит меня. Кто всегда готов выслушать меня и обнять, предостеречь, поиграть вместе, почитать мне сказку. Пожалуйста.

— Ты не скажешь мне, что происходит в Нарнии?

— Нет, Аслан запретил. 

Конечно, она давно чужая для Нарнии. И ведь нет совершенно никакого смысла знать новости о мире, в существование которого не веришь и куда больше не попадёшь. Смысла никакого, а всё равно обидно.

В глубине дома сонно захныкала Петти, со стороны зеркала кто-то агукнул в ответ, и Сьюзен вдруг очнулась от всех горестных мыслей и обид. Сейчас было не время погружаться в раздумья. Сейчас перед ней стояла сестра. 

— Ты знаешь, у меня уже есть дочка, Петуния.

— Значит, у моей малышки будет старшая сестра.

— Ты не веришь, что я могу отказать тебе?

— Нет. Ты любишь меня, Сьюзи.

— И полюблю твою дочку. — К чему возражения, когда это правда.

Сьюзен устало прикрыла глаза. Она не хотела отрывать взгляда от Люси ни на секунду, но делиться с ней болью было выше её сил. Сьюзен не настолько эгоистка и не настолько щедрая, чтобы утопить Люси в море застарелой боли, вины, сомнений. Да и разговор этот про отказ попросту смешон, надо было придумать что-то другое, да в голову не пришло. Сьюзен тянула время. Хотела продлить встречу.

— Сьюзи?

— Ты ещё навестишь меня? Нас? А братья, как они? Родители?

Люси покачала головой.

— Не знаю, что, кроме смерти, должно случиться, чтобы мы снова встретились. Но я хочу, чтобы ты жила долго и счастлива. Мы все хотим.

— А сейчас ты мне врёшь. 

Сьюзен знала это, пусть и не хотела разбираться, в чём именно заключается ложь. Попадёт ли она в Нарнию после смерти, как они? Наверняка нет. Или Питер и Эдди её так и не простили? Люси другое дело, а вот с братьями она сама рассталась не очень хорошо. Но Сьюзен никогда не поменяла бы свой выбор на их собственный. Славно или трудно, но она жила свою жизнь, свою и ничью больше. Она жила дальше, отчасти и за них всех.

— Даже если кое-кто груб на язык, наши сердца не зачерствели, — возразила Люси.

— Ты всегда в нас веришь, — Сьюзен улыбнулась, на душе стало чуть легче.

Люси отошла от зеркала со своей стороны. Сьюзен ждала, нервно сцепив ладони на старом комоде. Вернулась Люси с колыбелью.

— Вверяю её в твои руки, мою маленькую принцессу.

Зеркало пошло рябью. С комода полетели флакончики духов, баночки крема, футляр с очками, книга, но Сьюзен не обращала на это внимания. Она смотрела. Округлый бок резной деревянной колыбели, словно корабль, вплывал в её реальность, а Лили, совсем ещё малышка, — в её жизнь. Тёмно-рыжие волосы и зелёные глаза. Сьюзен воспитает её как свою дочь. Только посмотрела на неё — а уже полюбила, надо же.

— Благодарю за оказанную честь, Люси Отважная. 

Сьюзен крепко обняла колыбель. Жаль только, не могла обнять и Люси, а как же хотелось!

— Сьюзен Великодушная, — с широкой улыбкой Люси склонила голову и сделала реверанс.

Широкая улыбка… Люси сияла, как солнце. Как львиное знамя победы и веры. Теперь Сьюзен отчётливо поверила, что дела правда плохи и Люси тоже на грани. Чем отчаяннее были времена, тем сильнее была её младшая сестрёнка, тем ярче горела и яростнее сражалась.

Вот, наверное, почему Люси доверила ей своё сокровище. Она будет драться за тех, кого любит, и за то, во что верит. Она оставит Сьюзен роль любить и воспитывать? Только предположение, но сколь тревожное.

— У меня только два вопроса, Люси, не исчезай. Ты потом, когда у вас всё наладится, заберёшь её? И кто отец?

— Нет, Сьюзи. Это билет в один конец, и я сделала свой выбор за себя и за мою малышку. Теперь её самые родные люди — ты и твоя семья. Что же до её папы, — улыбка Люси дрогнула, — это один колдун, и он уже мёртв. Но поверь, у него было львиное сердце.

— Колдун?

— В вашем мире Лили, конечно, потеряет свои силы. У вас же нет волшебства. Но это малая плата.

— Лили потеряет тебя, и это огромная, невозможная плата. 

Вдруг стало совершенно неважно, кто там отец малышки, как его зовут и что происходит в Нарнии-после-смерти. Сьюзен ни за что бы не отдала свою дочь кому бы то ни было. Разве что вот братьям и сестре, если бы это они оставались мирно жить, как Сьюзен, а она сама садилась на поезд, зная, что дороги назад не будет. 

— Лили будет жить и взрослеть, Сьюзи, я приняла решение. — Весь вид Люси говорил об упрямстве и решимости бороться до конца.

— А я уже приняла ребёнка, Люси. Ладно, — Сьюзен печально вздохнула и снова ощутила себя старшей сестрой, именно старшей, на плечи которой ложится бремя и все невзгоды и сомнения младших. — Не думай о дурном, Люси, солнце, я верю в тебя. А ты веришь во всемогущего Аслана. Разве может что-то пойти не так? Ты со всем справишься, Люси. Люблю тебя бесконечно, — она всё-таки призналась напоследок.

— Прощай.

— Прощай... 

Люси по ту сторону растворялась, поначалу превращалась словно в запотевшее отражение в зеркале, потом исчезла вовсе, оставив Сьюзен смотреть на саму себя.

Сьюзен снова была одна. Она уже давно взрослая, но ещё одно нарнийское чудо с ней всё-таки случилось, надо же. Живое подтверждение тому в колыбели, бока которой Сьюзен крепко сжимает. 

Потом Сьюзен скажет, что нашла ребёнка и приютила, не смогла не приютить. Но ведь она будет знать правду, а новую дочь любить как свою и, может, даже немножко больше. Ничто не сравнится с чувством, когда берёшь на руки своего первенца — никакое нарнийское волшебство. Но эту малышку ей должно любить и за Люси, и сама она не удержится от греха: будет любить её как продолжение Люси, как напоминание о любимой сестре. На Сьюзен громадная ответственность. У неё теперь две девочки, одна родная кровь, другая — тоже. Но уж эта малышка, Лили, не застрянет в волшебной стране навсегда, как Питер Пен в сказке или её сестра и братья в Нарнии, она не встанет драться под знамёна Льва. 

Конечно, это дивное чувство, быть частью великого, кому, как не Сьюзен, об этом знать. Но она прошла через это и нашла выход. Выход и больше никогда не вход. Сьюзен была убеждена в одной вещи: добры или жестоки создания несуществующей Нарнии, миролюбивы они или воинственны, способны исправлять ошибки или будут стоять на своём до последнего, по-настоящему они не меняются, а застывают в вечности, как муха в янтаре или кристалл, на гранях которого играют тьма и свет. Отражение может преломляться, это будет казаться изменением, но это игра, детская игра, и в то же время воля Льва-Создателя. Сьюзен же? Она хотела не играть, а жить.

И в чём ей теперь винить Аслана? В том, что забрал в лучший мир её семью, а она осталась жить там, где хотела и как хотела? Сьюзен и так винила, но шли годы после катастрофы. Она жила дальше, и что-то всегда позволяло ей не упасть духом. 

Сначала — вера в лучший мир, что её близким в их любимой Нарнии хорошо, ведь куда ещё они могли попасть после смерти? Эта уверенность помогла пережить горе. Потом повседневные заботы не давали расслабляться и унывать. Нужно было быть сильной, стойкой, красивой. А спустя некоторое время она встретила будущего мужа, появилась малышка Петти. И вот теперь в её жизнь вошло маленькое солнце. Мир — тень от тени, но дочь Люси была как свет от света. Живая, тёплая, улыбчивая память о сестре, её продолжение — дочка Лили.

— Пойдём, малышка, познакомлю тебя со старшей сестрой Петти, Петунией. Она тебе понравится.

Лили доверчиво улыбнулась из колыбели. Сьюзен почувствовала прекрасный густой аромат цветов, а следом осознала: по всей комнате кружились лепестки. Лили задорно рассмеялась, заагукала. 

Сьюзен похолодела, но улыбнулась Лили в ответ. 

Значит, никакого волшебства в этом мире, да, Люси? Сестрёнка умела подкинуть сюрпризы, а уж приятные или нет — покажет время.


End file.
